thomas_the_tank_engine_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 3 (Thomas' Sodor Adventures)
The 3rd Season of Thomas' Sodor Adventures started to air on BBC on August 18th, 2014. This is also when Nick Jr. UK started airing Thomas' Sodor Adventures. The last episode of the season aired on December 26th, 2014. Episodes # Percy and the Other Railway - Percy is told to take mail to the Other Railway, but is then stolen by Spamcan and The Diesel. # Old Slow Coach - Old Slow Coach is bored, but is then stolen by Harry and Bert. # The New Controller - When the Fat Controller opens his office door and it accidentally hits a passenger, he gets into trouble by the man and the man sends him to court, and he becomes controller of the railway, but he is very strict and none of the engines like him. # Jack and Alfie Swap - Jack and Alfie decide to swap jobs. However, Jack grows restless and Alfie becomes exhausted. # The Fastest Engine in the Hills - Freddie believes he's the "Fastest Engine in the Hills". # Geoffrey and the Small Engines - Geoffrey meets the Arlesdale Railway engines. # Connor the Clean Engine - Connor gets covered in muddy water whilst taking some inspectors. # Skarloey to the Rescue - Skarloey saves a mountain biker after falling over. # Edward and the Thieves - Edward stops some thieves from taking animals from the Animal Park. # Midnight Mavis - When Mavis needs to maintenance work at Anopha Quarry at night, she gets scared after Salty tells her a ghost story. # Fearless Fred - Fred believes that he can be just like Freddie. # Hector the Ballast Hopper - Hector resists pulling ballast on the Little Western, due to mainly being a coal hopper. # The World's Strongest Small Engine - Jock starts to boast about being the strongest engine on the Arlesdale Railway much to the annoyance of the small railway engines. # Saving Sidney - Sidney gets lost in an unknown forest and all the engines on Sodor look all over for him. # Bertie's Foggy Day - On a foggy day, Bertie drives into a hole in the road, and there is no one there to rescue him. # CoBo - BoCo gets fed up with Bill and Ben's antics and decides to give them a taste of their own medicine. # Duncan's Discovery - Duncan complains to Bertram that he's never found anything exciting, except from finding coal trucks in a mine, so he goes down an old branch line and gets lost, but finds an old engine shed. # Ghost Stories - Due to the fact that Salty tells too many ghost stories, none of the engines are interested in them. # The Ghost of the Viaduct - Toby tells the tale of his brother, Jeff, and James ends up paying the price for it. # Bill, Ben and Derek - Bill and Ben cause Derek to overheat, and Dennis isn't too pleased with pushing him to the Dieselworks along with his goods run. # Derek Comes Home - Derek returns from the Dieselworks with a new engine. # Disappearing Diesels - Diesel, Dennis, Den and Dart all hide around the Dieselworks so nobody can find them, but this turns into a search party. # Snowed up Engines - When James becomes trapped in a snowdrift, he is unable to be pulled out, so he has to spend the day stuck in it. # Unique Stafford - Stafford is proud to be the only electric engine on Sodor, but is upset when a new electric engine named Taro arrives. # Cold Crews - Emily's driver catches a cold and needs a relief driver, but Geoffrey may have the answer. # Bertram and the Christmas Party - Bertram has his first ever Christmas party with the narrow gauge engines. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Geoffrey * Harvey * Emily * Fergus * Arthur * Murdoch * Molly * Neville * Rosie * Stanley * Hank * Hiro * Charlie * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Porter * Timothy * Diesel * Daisy * BoCo * Bear * Mavis * Dave * The Diesel * Spamcan * Old Stuck-Up * Derek * Harry and Bert * Diesel 10 * Salty * Dennis * Dart * Den * Sidney * Paxton * Norman * Winston * Stafford * Marion * Jeff * Angus * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Bertram * Mighty Mac * Freddie * Victor * Luke * Millie * Rusty * Fred * Bert * Rex * Mike * Jock * Frank * Blister I and Blister II * Ernest * Wilfred * Culdee * Patrick * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Old Slow Coach * Rocky * Hector * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * Bulgy * George * Caroline * Cranky * Elizabeth * Nelson * Jack * Alfie * Oliver * Max and Monty * Ned * Isabella * Madge * Colin * Kevin * Owen * Merrick * Reg * The Fat Controller * Lady Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * Jem Cole * Miss Jenny * Farmer McColl * The Fisherman * Mr. Percival * Mrs. Percival * The Small Controller * Sir Robert Norramby * Butch (does not speak) * Farmer Finney (does not speak) * Nancy (does not speak) * Spencer (cameo) * Flora (cameo) * Logan (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Tiger Moth (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * Pip and Emma (mentioned) * Special Carriage Ruffey (mentioned) * The Vicar of Wellsworth (mentioned) Character introduced * Taro Trivia * This was the first season of several things: ** The first season where Stepney and Captain don't appear. ** The first season to have a new intro which was actually reused from the Canon Thomas & Friends Season Season 6. ** The first season where Henrietta has a face. ** The first and only season to date where Spencer and Harold do not have speaking roles. Category:Seasons Category:Thomas' Sodor Adventures